Opposite Worlds
by SunyWrites
Summary: Skylar is a regular teenager with the ability to control all the elements. She is the last of her kind. George is a regular wizard spending some time in a small town in New York. Once he enters a joke shop, he life will change forever. I love my readers!


DIFFERENT WORLDS

Note to self: erase (:

**Summary:**

**George and Fred Weasley go to America for the summer in their would be final year, wanting to learn about international pranking. In a small town in New York, they find a girl, Skylar, a muggle working at a joke shop. What does George think of this 16 year old prankster with a gift? **

**A/N: Hellooo. Are you well? I hope so. I'm not sure what to write in this Authors Note but…hello. You are reading my story. Hope you like it :P**

Skylar was just another normal teenager, with a job, living with her best friend, and having the power to control the elements. Nothing big. She ran around the prank store, running from her co-worker. They were both in a prank war. Skylar's blonde hair had blue streaks in it, a result of Natalie's blue paint bucket, and her slim figure allowed her to weave in between the aisles of the store.

"Skylar Ann Knight, I will get you!" Natalie yelled across the empty store. I laughed and began to run faster. I had set up a bucket filled with milk above the door. She may or may not have opened that door…

"You had that coming!" I yelled over my shoulder. Our boss took the day off, and it was only me and her, and she has the Assistant Manager, so she was in charge.

"I will put you behind that counter and make you stay there while I have fun!" She yelled at me and I ran back towards the front and jumped over the counter to sit on the stool.

"Yes ma'am." I smiled. "Now go get washed up at home, I can take care of this place on my own."

"Okay, but only because you're still my best friend. But just so you know, I still am angry at you." She glared at me and I just smiled. She walked out of the shop with her bag in hand and began to walk home.

Jokes and Giggles is a small family owned joke shop, my friend being the daughter of the owner. We are never busy, as it's set up in a small town. I took a drink of my water and once setting it down I stretched my arms up and smiled. I looked at the windows of the shop and saw two twins walk back, both red heads.

I smiled thinking they were pretty cute, but then my mind went blank when they both walked in.

"Hello! Welcome to Jokes and Giggles, if something explodes, the Assistant Manager did it." I started to write down nothing and flipped over the paper.

"Hello!" A British voice came from in front of me. I looked up and saw the twins in front of me. I jumped back and almost fell off the stool.

I became flustered and put some papers into a stack.

"Can I help you two?" I smiled and stood from the stool and put my hands in the pocket of my apron I had around my waist.

"Yes! Do you have any uh…whoopee cushions?" The slightly taller one asked.

"Yeah, follow me." I walked a bit and jumped over the counter and walked to the back.

"By the way, I'm Fred." The shorter twin announced.

"And I'm George!" The taller one smiled.

"I'm Skylar. I'm guessing you two aren't from New York?" I smiled still entertained about their accents.

"How did you—"

"Guess?" They finished each other's sentences. I smiled at that.

"Your accent." I showed them the section where the whoopee cushions were and left them to look around. I walked back to the counter and sat on it. The door alarm went off and I looked over to see Natalie walk in. I laughed remembering what I did.

"You're back!" I jumped off the counter and hugged Natalie. She hugged me back and laughed.

"Did you clean up the milk yet?" Natalie asked and stepped back. I stayed silent and coughed.

"Maybe? I'll do that right now." I ran to the back and grabbed a rag and bucket and filled it with soap and water. I ran back out and saw Natalie laughing. I sat on my feet to clean it up.

I looked back and saw Natalie shake her head and I smiled. She jumped behind the counter and sat on it, running her hand through her still wet hair.

"Hey Skylar!" A twin called. I stood up and waved my hand in a circle, getting the milky water to go back in the bucket. I walked over to the twins and saw them looking at prank fireworks that were air cannons with a delay.

"Yes?" I answered once I was next to George.

"How do these work?" Fred asked me pointing to the fireworks. I picked one up and looked in the bottom.

"There's a piece of wood that the fire burns through that makes pressurized air pop out of the top with confetti." I explained easily.

"That's brilliant!" They both explained and began examining it. I smiled and walked to the bucket and picked it up, dumping it out in the skin in the back room. Walking back to the front I sat on the front of the counter. Natalie slid off and leaned on the counter next to me.

She whispered, "Who are those?" Smiling at the twins, she popped her imaginary collar and smiled. I laughed at her and smiled.

"Two British twins that came in after you left." I took another drink of my water and stretched my back. When I put my arms out, I hit my water bottle. My hand immediately went out and stopped the water in mid air. I looked up and saw the two twins were still turned around. I quickly put the water back in my bottle. Natalie gaped at me and slapped my hand.

She sighed and shook her head. "When will you learn not to do that?"

"Never." I shrugged.

"You need to be careful. Someone will see."

"Excuse me ladies, but can we purchase these items?" A twin asked us. Natalie walked back around and behind the counter. She closed my water bottle and gave it to me.

"Of course. Did you find everything fine?" Natalie took the prank firework and a whoopee cushion and scanned them.

The one I remembered as George answered her. "Of course we did, with Skylar's help." He smiled at me. Natalie rolled her eyes, obviously still annoyed at me. I hit her arm.

"So British boy, how long are you staying here?" I leaned on the back of the counter and smiled at him. Before he answered Natalie pushed me back.

"Have a good day." Natalie was acting weird. She's never mad. I stood up straight and put up both my hands.

"What's your deal?" I asked once the twins were gone.

"Now that I think about it… I'm not sure I like them." She looked at the door and walked into the back room. I looked after her and wondered what happened to my best friend.

**AN: Hello new readers and old readers! Is my new story readable? Is it awful? Review and tell me! What do you think is wrong with Natalie? Find out, in the next exciting adventure of Skylar the element person!**

**Okay that was a stupid ending XD I hope you enjoyed it. And I know George and Skylar are getting a little flirty XD **

**Teehee (:**

**-Suny the Great-**


End file.
